


[Art] Vampire

by ChicxulubZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Vampire Sherlock, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicxulubZero/pseuds/ChicxulubZero
Summary: Digital fan art - Vampire Sherlock





	[Art] Vampire

I've seen a few fics where Sherlock is a vampire, and it got me thinking - yeah, fangs . . . how adorable would that be? So, this happened . . .

(This actually began life as a screen grab from TFP - all credit goes there.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really care if anyone uses/downloads/steals my work. I'm a photomanipper - no claim to being an actual artist. (I do kinda hope you like it, though.)


End file.
